Rebecca Brewer (CSI)
Rebecca Brewer (Myndy Crist) is the main villainess from "The Book of Shadows," episode 15.04 of CSI ''(airdate October 15, 2014). She is an Earth Science teacher at Jefferson High School, as well as the widowed mother of student Mason Brewer. Both Rebecca and Mason were interviewed regarding the sudden death of science teacher Chet Messner, who was burned to death. Mason was revealed to have sent an angry text to Messner regarding his test grade, though he stated that he never planned to go through with the threats in the message. The episode's progression ended up revealing that Messner was part of a group of Wiccans; a group that had Rebecca as a member, though Rebecca refused to reveal the identies of the others in the coven. The murder weapon was revealed to be a sheet of test answers covered in cyanide, which was found in a drawer belonging to Rob "Turk" Turkla, the school's star quarterback, who needed to pass a test to play. After Turk was found dead, Hannah Hunt (another student) was suspected, only for Hannah to reveal that she was at a women's shelter after she was raped by Turk. Another suspect came in the form of school principal Dawn Meadows, who was not only a member of the Wiccan group, but was having an affair with Turk. Though Dawn was cleared, the fact that Turk's blood was taken post-mortem led CSI back to the group, and after it was revealed that the blood was also mixed with blood that had a drug used for cancer patients, everything tied back to Rebecca. Both Brewers were called back, with Morgan Brody interrogating Rebecca. As it turned out, Mason had missed school due to the fact that he was diagnosed with blood cancer, which spread to his bones. Western medication wasn't working, so Rebecca decided to resort to murder as part of her Wiccan cure. She laced the test answers to get her real target--Turk, only for Messner to find the test and feel the effects of the cyanide when he attempted to place the answers back where they belonged. Because of this, he knocked over several chemicals, leading to the fire that killed him. When that plan failed, the evil Rebecca tracked Turk down and bludgeoned him to death with a barbell, and later took his blood and performed the spell. Regarding her actions, Rebecca stated that she was trying to save Mason and that she wasn't an evil person, only for Brody to remind the villainess that two people died as a result of her quest. Following her confession, Rebecca was arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Myndy Crist also played murderess Karla Gardner on ''CSI: Miami, vengeful villainess Grace Redmon on Bones, and later appeared as the villainous Abby Tenney on The Rookie. Gallery Wiccan Rebecca.png|Rebecca as a Wiccan Rebecca Murderess.gif|Rebecca killing Rob Turkla Rebecca Reveal.png|Rebecca during her interrogation Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested